Ze'ev Kesley
Ze'ev "Z" Kesley, also known as Wolf, is one of the main characters in the Lunar Chronicles. He was a former special operative in the Lunar army. History Ze'ev was drafted at twelve years old to be genetically-modified and trained for Queen Levana's army. He was not allowed any contact with his biological family, although his younger brother, Ran, joined his pack eighteen months later. His pack's thaumaturge was Jael. Five years later, Ze'ev became alpha of his pack after killing the former Alpha, Brock, in a combat showcase in honor of Queen Levana's visit. His impressive showcase battle prevented him and his pack from being further modified into their more beastly counterparts. Wolf is a major part of the Lunar Chronicles. Recent events Ze'ev is first introduced as Wolf by Scarlet's friend Émilie Monfort as a "shy street fighter" and a regular at Rieux Tavern, and she swoons over him. Scarlet suspects Wolf after seeing a tattoo that her father had said is on the people who kidnapped him and her missing grandmother. Scarlet decides to bring Wolf with her to search for her grandmother. Later on, Scarlet discovers that Wolf is not what he had told her, a "Loyal Soldier to the Order of the Pack" (judged from his LSOP0962 tattoo), but actually a genetically-modified Lunar named Ze'ev Kelsey, who was a Lunar Special Operative. After Ran kills and seemingly eats, Scarlet's grandmother, Ran chases Scarlet and eventually catches her, throwing her against a statue. At that moment, Wolf comes in and begins fighting with Ran to protect Scarlet, eventually killing Ran. Scarlet runs away, weak and injured but still believing Wolf to be on her side. Cinder mistakes him for a crazed Lunar trying to kill Scarlet, and shoots him with a tranquilizer dart, leaving him unconscious. Wolf is brought onto Carswell Thorne's ship by Scarlet, which Linh Cinder is also on. When Scarlet and Wolf are alone together, he tells Scarlet that he will protect her, no matter what the cost. Scarlet decides to forgive him and says that she can be his "alpha female," which he likes. Wolf became devastated when Scarlet was captured by Sybil Mira and taken to Luna. He did not want to eat, fight, or do anything until they get Scarlet back. While in the process finds his mother who gets killed, then meets Winter, and eventually finds Scarlet. When he finds her he kisses her, and stays with her. Later on in the story he gets captured, and turned into one of the Queen's guards again. He eventually finds his way back to Scarlet, and the rest of the group. In the end he agrees to go back to France with Scarlet. He later married Scarlet Benoit."Something Old, Something New" Characteristics Personality Wolf was primarily portrayed as ambiguous, as it was hard for even Scarlet to trust him due to his unusual descent. At the beginning, Wolf showed little confidence in himself, seconding Scarlet's worries and did not force his views onto her. Later in the series, Wolf soon becomes more warm around people, additionally showing compassion. Wolf is willing to protect the ones that he is close with; he affirms that he is truly devoted to his group. Physical attributes Wolf is 6'4" and very muscular. According to Cress, he has messy brown hair that tends to spike in all directions and refuses to be tamed. Wolf has an array of scars on his olive skin. His eyes are an unnatural green, like sour grapes on a vine. He is usually in loose gray pants, plain t-shirts or tanks, and tries to be barefoot whenever possible. Wolf has a tattoo that reads 'LSOP962' on his left forearm, and sharp canine teeth that he tries to hide. Family tree Trivia *''Ze'ev'' is the Hebrew term for "wolf". *Wolf was born on November 4, 102 T.E., making him a Scorpio. *His character is clearly inspired by Little Red Riding Hood's antagonist, the big bad wolf. *In Scarlet Wolf fights against a man named Hunter, which is a reference to Little Red Riding Hood's hunter, who saves her and her grandma from the wolf. References Fanarts Ze'ev Kesley Portrait.jpg|by © lostie815 Ze'ev Kesley Full Body Shot.jpg|by © lostie815 Scarletxwolf by taratjah-d8e4ann.jpg|Scarlet and Wolf by taratjah Wolflet.jpg|Wolf and Scarlet by © Blindthistle 9ptupu.jpg|Scarlet and Wolf by © NightLizard es:Wolf Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Lunars Category:Alive Category:Characters in The Queen's Army Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Characters in Cress Category:Characters in Winter Category:Soldiers